


...and there is more joy to come.

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aphrodisiacs, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, grandmaster using terms of endearment that make you want to gag, more sakaar shenanigans, small hints at frostmaster, the grandmaster threw a party and of course things get out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: At a holiday party, The Grandmaster spikes Loki’s drink with a little aphrodisiac. Unfortunately, Loki is a bit tied up to do anything about it.preview:“My job at this party is to, and I quote,look pretty and enjoy this little concoction I brewed up for you.”“Shit,” Valkyrie gave a low whistle and shook her head.“What?”“He’s not gonna make this easy for you.” When Valkyrie took another sip out of her drink, she lowered the glass to see Loki’s eyebrows were furrowed. “That drink should kick in any minute now and by then, you’ll have no choice but to want to join in on the fun.”...“Yeah, Grandmaster doesn’t always use his slow release potions, but when he does, he makes sure they have a strong kick.”
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	...and there is more joy to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so earlier I was talking about how I miss this type of valki trope. The one where they’re both human disasters and neither have their shit together but they still gravitate towards each other anyway even though it would be a complete dumpster fire of a mess that leaves them both satisfied but in need of a nap and some therapy? Yeah, I finally got around to going back to doing that. Enjoy!  
> *Also, for the sake of familiarity, I’m referring to Valkyrie as Valkyrie instead of Scrapper 142. It’s best to assume the characters in this fic don’t really give her a formal name considering she doesn’t have a formal name in Sakaar.

This party wasn’t one of The Grandmaster’s _best_ , Valkyrie had to admit. But he insisted for her to join the festivities and accept her present of several crates of her favorite mead wrapped up in a bow. 

She forgot what the occasion was this time, but it didn’t matter. She collected her end of the bargain and humored her boss for several hours, just as he asked her to. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Valkyrie said with her drink still raised in the air.

The newcomer, Loki stood on the far end of the bar and was leaning against the wall with an amused curl to his lip. 

“Long enough to notice you like to sniff your drinks before you take a sip.” He took a small sip out of his drink. “Even the ones that come out of a can. Why is that? Are you looking for poison or...” Loki paused for a minute before he added, “ _s_ _omething else_.” 

Valkyrie looked him up and down like she was sizing him up for a fight. He had a slim build and matching complexion that could easily be mistaken for someone who had never so much as raised a fist to someone, but with Valkyrie’s experience, she knew better. No inexperienced “boy toy” (as The Grandmaster _so loved_ to call him) would stumble on this trash planet and stash away six throwing knives underneath his armor. That sort of preparedness doesn’t come until a good two years of staying here once the glitter and magic fade away. 

Moreover, perhaps he believed he was being discreet with his identity by keeping every last inch of his skin covered up with layers of clothing, but if anyone cared enough to look closely, they would see a small roll of muscle underneath the fabric whenever he made too big of a movement. 

Valkyrie knew there was nothing about Loki that was a coincidence. Not how he managed to find this dump of a planet, not how he carried himself, and _most certainly_ not how he spoke to her. 

Valkyrie gave a careless snort and took another gulp out of her drink. 

“I don’t know what The Grandmaster sees in you.” 

Loki tilted his head and gave a hum of intrigue. 

“Whatever it was, it kept me from being locked up as a fighting dog for his next cage match, unlike my brother.” 

Valkyrie gave a curious glance. So the rumors _were_ true. Assuming Thor wasn’t some lunatic fanboy, that would mean this pompous sycophant was a prince as well. Probably explained how The Grandmaster gravitated to him so easily. 

“You’re a fool if you think none of us here are locked up.” 

A guest sitting next to Valkyrie stood up and carried their drink away, leaving the stool next to her open. Loki casually stepped in between and leaned against the bar counter. It took her a moment to realize why Loki didn’t sit down. 

“Speaking of _fools_ ,” Valkyrie added. Loki couldn’t help but glance up and smirk at whom she was referring to. “How did Grandmaster convince you to wear _that_?” Valkyrie gestured to Loki’s lower half that had a big, but ornate red bow with a small golden bell dangling in the center and tightly wrapped around his ass. 

“Grandmaster said he’s saving the _best present_ for last.” 

“Hmm, is it his birthday already?” Valkyrie blinked and glanced over to The Grandmaster who was snaked in between several of his party guests. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Loki shrugged. “According to him, it was an _extra special holiday_ Sakaarans celebrate every year or something. I don’t think Grandmaster even knows.” 

“Figures,” Valkyrie tipped the last of her drink back and let what was left trickle in her mouth. By the time she set the empty glass down, another took its place. “How do you even walk with that thing squeezing your ass?” 

“I don’t,” Loki said matter-of-factly. “Another reason why I’ve been standing here for so long. 

Valkyrie snorts. “He’s not letting you join in the fun, I take it?” 

Valkyrie noticed Loki wince at the word “fun”. He looked down to study his nearly finished drink. 

“My job at this party is to, and I quote, _look pretty and enjoy this little concoction I brewed up for you_.”

“Shit,” Valkyrie gave a low whistle and shook her head. 

“What?” 

“He’s not gonna make this easy for you.” When Valkyrie took another sip out of her drink, she lowered the glass to see Loki’s eyebrows were furrowed. “That drink should kick in any minute now and by then, you’ll have no choice but to want to join in on the fun.” 

Loki’s heart sank and he peered over to the less than appealing show going on. It’s not that he was surprised that his drink was laced with something. In fact, he expected it. But when he took several sips of it and felt no changes, he assumed he would be in the clear for the time being. 

“Yeah, Grandmaster doesn’t always use his slow release potions, but when he does, he makes sure they have a strong kick.” 

“Kick,” Loki repeated. 

“If I remember how these sort of parties work, present time won’t be until sundown.” Valkyrie peered out the window to see the shining afternoon sun glowing through the glass. “Sorry to break it to you,” she said in a sympathetic manner that was less like one would say to a friend and more like a doctor disclosing bad news to a patient. 

“So, I’m supposed to stand still until then?” 

“I guess you could.” Valkyrie grabbed Loki’s empty glass and reached over the bar to pull out a bottle of mead. She popped it open with the edge of the counter and handed him the bottle. “Or you know, ride it out for as long as you can. Drinking-well, it doesn’t _help_ , but it’ll make the time fly by.” Valkyrie laughed and clinked her glass with his. 

Loki stood still, his mouth agape. 

Valkyrie sat her drink down and shrugged. “Unless you’d rather feel all the discomfort that’ll come with a six-hour-long erection. Some people here are into that.” 

Without another thought, Loki automatically put the bottle to his lips and took a long gulp. Valkyrie gave a wide grin and followed his lead.

* * *

She didn’t know exactly when the potion kicked in. It might have been sooner, but Loki could have been too polite to say anything. What she did notice was Loki stopping mid-sentence and sucking in a long breath. 

She thought it would have been stupid to ask how he was doing. The obvious tent in his pants poking through was a dead giveaway. Instead, she reached for the stronger bottle of liquor and poured it over some ice. Loki graciously accepted and gave a nod of thanks. 

She remained patient and watched Loki’s throat bob up and down as he pulled in the rest of his drink. A sudden burning sensation tingled through her skin that she only feels when she’s pushed her limits and lost any care she had left. How much did she drink? 

“Are you really going to hold off until sundown?” Valkyrie said once Loki lowered his glass and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. 

“I don’t-” Loki paused and braced himself for another wave of arousal. His cheeks were burning red and impossible for him to conceal. “-really have a choice.” 

“Sure you do.” 

Loki's eyes opened wide and struggled to control his breathing. 

“But, you said-

“I know,” Valkyrie cut him off with a shrug, “It _is_ a party, after all, and if you gotta.” She faced him with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows. The realization hit her at what she was insinuating. 

_Oh, well,_ Valkyrie thought to herself. _Not exactly my type, but he wouldn’t be the worst person I’ve fucked._

“Tell ya what, I had a long day. I could help you out.” 

Loki looked at Valkyrie up and down with a cautious look in his eyes. Even so, there were little options available for him and if the next wave of arousal told her anything, it was that he’s probably not feeling too picky at the moment.

“I don’t-”

“I’m not ordering you to,” Valkyrie added when she noted that familiar look of reluctance. 

“I know,” Loki’s teeth caught his bottom lip as he struggled to find the right words. Valkyrie would have found it amusing if her blood wasn’t buzzing so loudly. “It’s just- you’re- I can’t imagine The Grandmaster would be too pleased to know someone’s _opened_ -

“Who says I’m opening anything?” Valkyrie’s voice lowered in a way that made Loki stand up straight. 

Valkyrie didn’t offer her hand or elaborate. All she did was set her drink down and saunter out of the main party room and down the hall. 

Loki, without a second thought, followed behind and took small steps while dodging any potential onlookers from seeing the obvious erection. By the time he caught up with her, she had flung a door open and stepped in. 

“Move it,” Valkyrie ordered the occupants. In the blink of an eye, everyone gathered their clothing and scattered out of the room. 

Loki nearly bumped elbows with the crowd and held back a mortified look at their curious stares. When the last of them were gone, he closed the door behind and turned to see Valkyrie was already removing her shoes. 

“Well, come on, then. Don’t just stand there.” Valkyrie said clinically while she gestured to the disheveled bed.

“Not too keen on the formalities.” Loki bit back a smile and stepped forward while shrugging off the top of his leather armor. 

Valkyrie paused to take a moment to admire. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason he liked to hide so much of his skin.

Loki reached below his belt and gave an irritated glare to the red bow still knotted snug against the lace of his pants. After a moment of trying to fumble around the ribbon, he sighed and moved to the bed.

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about. You look more than ready to go and I’m not too picky at the moment.” Valkyrie reached out for Loki's shoulders and shoved him so he laid flat on the bed. The movement jostled him a bit and his lips tightened. 

“Ah,” Loki breathed. Valkyrie gave him little time to catch his breath when she swung her leg over and straddled him. “So, how are you-

“Me?” Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. “Oh, no. You’re doing all the work.” 

“What?” 

“Well, you do seem to need it more than I do. I’m just here to have some fun.” Valkyrie unbuckled her leather pants and wiggled them all the way down to her ankles. It took some maneuvering, and she might have intentionally bumped Loki’s throbbing cock along the way, but she managed to kick them off. 

She didn’t mind that Loki was staring. Though, what made her do a second take was the way Loki remained so still, as if any sudden movements would scare her away. She took that as a sign to take the initiative. 

“Well?” Valkyrie scoffed. 

Loki raised his eyebrows. 

“That’s all? You don’t want to remove your,” he motioned to the top of her armor still on. 

Valkyrie laughed. “You won’t need it. But fine, if you prefer a little bit more romance,” Valkyrie leaned down. 

“That’s not what I meant. I just figured you would-” Loki bit back the last of his words and tilted his chin up when her lips touched the base of his throat. 

Valkyrie took her time and peppered kisses from the top of his chin all the way down to his navel. When she reached the bottom, her mouth ghosted above the trail of hair leading just below the waistband of his pants and made her way back up to his neck. She did this several times, occasionally leaving behind a few teasing nips or swirling the bud of his nipples, but oddly enough, never once did she make contact with his lips. 

He squirmed beneath her, trying to guide her mouth to his. Unfortunately for him, she had his wrists pinned to each side of his head. Loki opened his mouth, ready to interject when she begun to lick a trail from the hollow of his throat and guide one of his hands up her thigh. He was inches away from her pussy, but already his hand was warming up. He paused for a moment and she heard him suck in a cooling breath. 

Valkyrie laughed in his ear and muttered, “Don’t tell me you’re gonna come before you even touch me.” 

“Not that easy to ignore the potion Grandmaster gave me,” Loki defended.

“Well then, you better work fast.” She pulled his hand closer and Loki looked like he was ready to fall through the mattress when he felt her slick entrance. It took no time to prepare as he rolled the tips of his fingers over her clit, slowly introducing each finger deeper inside her. His hand was practically soaked with her come and the scent drove him mad like a starving wolf seeing their first meal. 

She almost didn’t notice Loki jerking his hips upward and grazing his erection against her thigh. If he really was a prince, then Valkyrie knew Loki should feel humiliated that he was showing such desperation. Judging by the look of his face, the only thoughts going through his brain were, “ _Now_!” And, “ _More_!” 

At some point, Valkyrie stopped tilting her head back and let her knee slide over so she was straddling over one of his thighs and grinding herself against both his hand and thigh. Loki let out a breath of relief.Like scratching an itch he couldn’t reach, he tightened his thighs and shamelessly ground against her thigh while continuing to stroke her. 

He was so close to coming just from that, but there was something missing. It was as if there was something in the potion designed to hold him back until he got the _right_ satisfaction. He needed _more_. 

“I-” Loki breathed, “I need-”

“Hold it.” Valkyrie halted and Loki was close to shouting at her until he felt the bed shift and the weight over his leg lift. She didn’t need to see what his cock looked like underneath his pants. By now, it would be heavy, leaking against his leg and there’s no doubt it’s throbbing with every breath he took. 

Valkyrie moved upward and settled herself so she was nearly sitting on top of his collar bone. 

“Let me finish first, or we can call this off.” 

“But-”

“Work fast,” she reminded him with a sultry smile. 

Perhaps it was his aching cock or the smell of her pussy, but Loki’s tongue darted out with a hungry look in his eyes. It was a look she'd seen in previous partners. They had to know what she tasted like. Without another word, he grabbed her by her ass and pulled her closer to his mouth until she was perfectly seated on top. 

He used his fingers to spread her lips further apart and tested her sensitivity with one swipe up. Valkyrie tightened her legs around his head in response and glanced down to see a hint of a smirk before he went back to work. 

_He's done this before_ , she figured.

He took his time lapping up her wetness and taking in the sweet taste on his lips. Occasionally, he would bump his nose with her nub and Valkyrie shifted her weight as she struggled to control herself from completely grinding over his mouth. 

Some of those moments would be more difficult than others, especially when he would get crafty and dip his tongue a couple of inches in. By the third roll of Valkyrie’s hips, Loki was no longer shy with his mouth and he was completely buried and now saturated with her juice. He slipped one of his hands in between her slick entrance and strung her tight by pressing two fingers further inside her walls and stroking the small mound of her g-spot back and forth until she was completely riding him up and down. 

She was close to coming. If his hips weren’t tied up, she might have let him flip her on her back and finish her with a few pumps of his cock. Unfortunately, improvising would be needed and she asked Loki to add another finger inside. He obeyed, while also adding a few gentle, but artful, twists.

Valkyrie arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure. The muscles on her thighs relaxed until it felt like her entire weight was pressed over his face. 

Loki waited a moment before he gave a courteous jerk with his hands and motioned for her to move. 

“Sorry,” Valkyrie laughed and rolled off of him. “Not used to getting eaten out like that. Most of the time I get the bare minimum.” 

“Huh,” Loki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Not always their fault. I get impatient, but since you’re a bit... _tied up at the moment_ , I figured you could handle it.” 

“Speaking of,” Loki tried to keep his voice neutral and control his breathing, “about _my situation_ ,” he gestured. 

“Sure thing,” Valkyrie shrugged and lazily slid herself downward. 

Valkyrie palmed his softening erection and felt it harden in an instant. 

Loki whispered a firm, “Yes.” Clearly, he was past being discreet. 

She continued using the base of her palm and rolled in circular motions above his groin, making sure not to ruffle up the bow still neatly tied around. Loki jerked his hips up at her movements and stifled a moan. 

It wouldn’t take much to finish Loki off, but judging by the way his muscles moved and his tongue darting out to swipe his bottom lip, Valkyrie wasn’t sure if she _wanted_ him to finish so soon. Her body warmed up again, ready for another round. 

She had to move her hand away for a moment but soon replaced her position with her knee in between Loki’s legs. Like she was drawn to it, Valkyrie leaned forward and glided her tongue to Loki’s pulse point. She tasted a thin layer of salt as Valkyrie laved and pressed her lips against his throat. Her hands, now free, grazed over his sternum and she glided her thumbs over his nipples. 

Loki’s cool breath tickled behind her ears and he tightened his legs around her knee while grinding against her leg. It was a bit of an awkward position. With every thrust, Valkyrie could hear a faint jingle coming from the bell and the bow rustling a bit beneath her leg. It would have killed the mood if she wasn't so damn aroused.

Loki let out a short, grumble and slowed down his pace. 

“More,” Loki breathed, “I need more.” 

Valkyrie simply nodded and pushed her hair back from her face. 

“Hey, by the way. You don’t really mind come dripping down your legs?” Valkyrie pushed her leg downward and smirked at Loki’s small grunts. Loki responded with a few jerks of his hips. She couldn’t help herself but snake her hand in between her legs and give herself a few strokes while he was enjoying himself. 

It took a minute before Loki could find the words to speak. He stopped, mid-thrust and frowned, “Ah-maybe then we shouldn’t-

“Oh, fuck it!” Valkyrie panted and with a swift swipe, she unsheathed one of Loki’s daggers concealed in his boot and caught the tip with the seam of his pants. Loki yelped when he felt the blade centimeters away from nicking his throbbing cock and perhaps under normal circumstances he would have yelled at her, but for now, he let out a breath of relief as it sprung free and leaked pre-come all the way down. 

Valkyrie gave a couple of pumps with her hand, making sure to coat his entire shaft before she hiked her leg over and completely seated himself inside her. Her walls inside expanded and accommodated his now fully erect cock. She could have just sat there for hours and watch him squirm underneath her. She would like to know what it would be like to make him beg. 

But Loki was losing his patience, and had little room to hold back. To be honest, Valkyrie didn’t want him to anyway. Loki gripped her waist and began thrusting, causing Valkyrie to bounce up and down.

The way he panted and plead drove her to the edge and she decided to use the time to test his limits. Valkyrie steadied his hips and controlled the speed of his hips. She wanted to know what made him moan and what made the most vulgar curse words slip out of his mouth. She rocked her hips back and forth, then up and down. Each time interchanging her pace. 

It felt like ages to get him to come and she was surprised at how long he was holding back at letting go until a spark of realization hit her. He wasn’t sweating and pleading simply for the enjoyment of it. The Grandmaster liked to mix his potions in _a particular_ way where only a certain password could satisfy the person in question. Valkyrie squeezed her walls and leaned forward so she was inches from his ear. 

“Come for me,” Valkyrie spoke the words and like she broke a magic spell, Loki released all his tension and came with a howl. 

Valkyrie chased her second orgasm while Loki was still coming down and followed behind him shortly. 

She laid on top of him to catch her breath and pulled out once she felt his come running down her thigh. Loki stifled back a moan. Apparently still feeling the effects of the potion- _and possibly still up for another round_. 

If it weren’t for the generous amounts of mead, she would have called it a day and left him to deal with it, but something tells her she’s not quite ready to go. Anyway, it’s not like she has someplace to be. 

Valkyrie stretched her limbs and began to work her mouth alongside Loki’s shoulder. This time, she kept her pace slow and lazy until they were bumping up against each other and she opened up her legs to invite him back in. 

They continued with the same pattern. Most of the time with Valkyrie on top and always ending with her whispering those three magic words that finished him off until the two remain slumped on the bed exhausted and glistening with sweat.

It was unclear when the effects of The Grandmaster’s potion wore down, but the two finally called it quits when they began to drift off to sleep. Valkyrie sat up from the bed and began redressing herself. 

“See ya around,” she said, her voice trying to shake off her sleep.

Loki, still too tired to move, looked down and groaned when he remembered the obvious hole cut through his leather pants that now has several stains of come on the crumbled up bow. 

“Grandmaster’s going to be pissed.”

“No, he won’t,” Valkyrie said, shimming her pants back on. “I mean, he’ll pretend to be pissed, ya know? Bring out the chains and gag and everything,” Valkyrie stifled a laugh at Loki’s grimace. “but he was betting someone would break the rules. It makes his party more interesting.”

Valkyrie sat up and patted Loki’s shoulder before she reached for her shoes. “Don’t worry, he’ll be more amused knowing it was me who was messing around and will probably let you off with a warning.” She popped on the last of her boot. “Wouldn’t be the first time I interfered with his games.” Valkyrie chuckled and in a breath of air, left without another word. Loki remained still for a moment. Partially undressed, alone, and waiting for the blood to rush down from his ears. 

* * *

When his legs finally stopped feeling like jelly, Loki gathered his clothes and attempted to straighten out himself. Luckily, there was a basin filled with water that he could use to wipe off any traces of sweat and come. When that seemed futile, he resorted to using his seidr to take care of the rest and comb out the tangles in his hair, followed by the stains.

He glared at the hole gaping in his pants caused by Valkyrie's lack of impulse control. If she had any decency to warn him what she was doing, he might have been able to slide out of the rest of his clothes without tearing the bow.

 _Maybe the Grandmaster will be too intoxicated to notice_? Loki thought he let his seidr mend the hole as seamlessly as possible. 

It was no use, there was still an obvious line of stitching over his crotch. His only hope was to maneuver the bow so it could hide most of the tear. 

Loki left the room and returned to his spot on the bar. He leaned over to the counter to order another drink when he felt someone tug on his elbow. 

“Lolo, there you are! How have you been-Now, hold on.” The Grandmaster leaned forward and sniffed below Loki’s ear. He then scanned Loki up and down and noticed the discrete mend in his pants. The Grandmaster gave a disapproving click of his tongue. “My oh my! Someone’s been taking a peek at the gifts, I see. Who was it? Don’t lie!” The Grandmaster warned when he saw Loki fidget. “You smell like cheap beer that I know you wouldn’t be caught dead drinking.” 

Loki gulped and held down the wave of disgust brewing in his gut. The Grandmaster gave no mind that he noticed and wrapped his hand around Loki’s elbow. He led him around the small room while looking over everyone’s heads. 

“Okay, if you’re feeling sneaky, we’ll do it the hard way. Let’s do a little headcount and narrow down our suspects, shall we? One, two, three-” He frowned and gave a hum of interest when he spotted Valkyrie now grabbing the last of her mead and sneaking past the doors. “I _see_ who’s missing since I last took a look around. Do you, _sweetie_?” 

“Grandmaster-

“My Scrapper just did one of those-Oh, what do the Midgards say?- _Dine and dash_. She was the culprit, wasn’t she?” 

Loki remained quiet and thought about what Valkyrie’s last words were to him. 

He chose his words carefully, “Well, I suppose she-

“Uh-uh!” The Grandmaster pressed his finger over Loki and shushed him. There’s an amused, almost beaming grin on his face as he spoke. “Naughty,” he tapped Loki’s nose and winked. 

Loki looked like he wanted to say something, but was too scared that the wrong words might shift the mood. 

“But, you’re lucky it’s the holidays and I’m in such a _giving_ mood. What do you say we let Scrapper have this one? She’s worked so hard this year and deserves it, after all.” The Grandmaster slipped his fingers in between Loki’s and led him deeper into the crowd.“Let’s keep you close this time. In case another one of my friends decides to spoil my presents. How does that sound?” 

Loki released a quiet breath of relief. “Good idea, Grandmaster.” 

“That’s my sugarplum.” The Grandmaster gave a patronizing pat on Loki’s hand that Loki would love more than anything to jam one of his knives in between his tendons. But not today. Today, he will play along and be thankful The Grandmaster has chosen to spare him from one of his torments today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
